The Blue Moon One-Shot Book
by Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan
Summary: A collection of one-shots written by a bunch of different writers and based off the Warriors 'Blue Moon' Fan Fiction series.
1. Stardust - KatieK101

**Hullo! Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan here, though many of you probably know me as Leafy. c: Anyway, this is an idea that KatieK101 (who's an awesome writer by the way, you should totally check her out) came up with, to create a book of Blue Moon one-shots, written by loads of different people! I thought it was a fantastic idea and a great way to also share all the lovely one-shots that you guys entered in the one-shot contest. Anyway, so anyone can submit a one-shot, if you're interested in featuring your own Blue Moon one-shot, just drop me a PM and I can set up a DocX connection so that you can send it over to me! I'll also be contributing a few one-shots of my own at some point._  
><em>**

**Without further ado, I present the first one-shot, the winner of the Blue Moon One-shot contest;**

_**Stardus**__**t by**__** KatieK101**_

* * *

><p>Stardust was always the first word that came to everyone's mind when they first arrived in StarClan. Massive amounts of stardust were sprinkled around the seemingly endless territory, causing everything they rested on to glitter and gleam. But tonight, I thought they shined just a little bit brighter than usual.<p>

A content smile tracing my lips, I turned my attention to the minnow pool that rested in front of my paws. As if knowing that it held my attention, the pool started to shimmer until a image spread across its surface; ThunderClan.

The image stilled for a short moment before zooming in on a pale ginger she-cat, who lay close to the nursery. I noticed that her belly was round with unborn kits. "_Seedflight_," I thought fondly. So spunky and sassy that one was. So much in fact, that she had enough spunk and sass to decide her own destiny, against StarClan's wishes.

The green-eyed she-cat had resisted her original calling to become a medicine cat, instead training in the ways of a warrior, and soon after that, fulfilling the position of Snowfall's mate. In the end it seemed that Seedflight's instinct had been correct, for it was young Ravenkit – now Ravenheart – who had discovered the cure of the decease that the divisions had inflicted on the clans. She was now ThunderClan's second full-fledged medicine cat, and still showed immense positional.

Just then something in the image changed, and a snowy white tom joined Seedflight, and licked her head lovingly. "_Snowfall_." One of the three cats who had gone to save SkyClan, and bring them to their rightful place beside the lake. Seedflight purred and leaned up to nuzzle her mate, before giving her stomach a quick washing. Her kits would be born soon.

As my attention shifted, so did the pool's star-frosted reflection to inside of the nursery, Ambersky and Lilystream were resting. Lilystream was much less pregnant then her sister, but by the way Foxleap had been acting the last few days, one would be inclined to believe that the kits had just been born.

And unlike both of her expecting denmates, Ambersky's kits had already arrived three sunrises ago. "_Two she-kits and a tom. The complete opposite of her own birth-litter." _The irony of it all was quite laughable, and brought another smile upon my face. Ambersky and Molespots had yet to name their kits, and according to the gossip-loving queens of StarClan, the deed would be done soon. This moon-rise, in fact.

Although I didn't voice my opinion to those queens, I secretly hoped that the occasion would be sooner than even that.

Just then Foxleap hurdled himself into the once silent and serene den and demanded to know if either Talonpaw or Swiftpaw, the two tom's from Pebblefall and Flamebird's litter, had brought her anything to eat yet. An amused shake of her head indicated that they had not, and Foxleap huffed before disappearing out of the den, either to have a stern talking to with Hazeltail and Mousewhisker – the tom's mentors – or to fetch the piece of prey himself.

_"Was I like that?" _I briefly wondered, before shaking the curious question off. Of course not.

But probably so.

The pool's surface shimmered before shifting again, and this time out of ThunderClan territory, but to SkyClan's territory. Right away my eyes were drawn to Rabbitstar, whose chest was puffed out proudly as he announced that his kit's were to be apprenticed that day. His brother and new deputy, Creekfeather, rolled his eyes good-naturedly before shooting an amused glance at Whitefern, the mother of said kits. She smiled briefly before returning her bright greens eye to her mate, and soon after that, their kits.

Ashkit, Sorrelkit, and Smokekit all sat before their father with eager eyes and anticipating expressions.

After performing the required words Rabbitstar called his kits down, before speaking to them individually. He started with Ashkit.

After performing the required words Rabbitstar called his kits down, before speaking to them individually. He started with Ashkit. The light gray tom said 'I do' a little too early, before blushing as his clan mates chuckled. Rabbitstar chafed at his son's eagerness, and then called out the name of his new mentor - Berrystep. The senior tom looked a bit surprised to hear his name called, but purred as he padded over to touch noses with Ashpaw.

Next up was Sorrelkit, the dramatic she-kit of the litter. After Rabbitstar recited the correct words Sorrelkit was silent, making sure she held the plan's attention, before uttering 'I do'. Fondness was evident on Rabbitstar's face as he announced her new mentor - Rainsplash.

A grin engulfed my features as the two she-cat's touched noses. Rainsplash was the eldest kit of Redflower and Dewclaw.

Lastly was Brindlekit's turn to be apprenticed, and thank StarClan that her time had come. The dark grey she-kit looked ready to burst with contained excitement. For the third time that sun-setting afternoon, the proud clan leader repeated the ceremonial phrase, and was met with a strong, clear 'I do' from his announced that Brindlepaw's mentor was to be Stormleap.

I tipped my head to the side in questioning amusement. Not only did Brindlekit harbour a secret crush on her new mentor, who smiled wildly as the pair touched noses, but he was also the son of Redflower and Dewclaw.

The clan proudly chanted the new apprentices names, howling them out into the dusk sky, and to the appearing stars of SkyClan. To the appearing stars of us.

_"Yes,_" I thought. _"We can hear you."_

As the clan started to disburse my vibrant green eyes searched for two cats in particular, until I found the pair standing beside the nursery, with even more pride shinning in their eyes then Rabbitstar had had. Dewclaw and Redflower.

After having haunting nightmare after haunting nightmare of Redflower and his unborn kits, Dewclaw just knew that his place was no longer with his beloved birth-clan, but with Redflower and SkyClan. After he made up his mind their was nothing his former mate could do to keep him out of her clan, and he soon become a full-fledged warrior of SkyClan. And here they both were now, happier then they ever dreamed was possible, with the eldest kits now mentoring their first apprentices, and their second litter of kits tumbling around at their paws.

Frostkit and Goldenkit - a frosty white she-kit and a pale gray and white she-kit - were both lively and adventures at two moons old.

Often Dewclaw would glance down at his legacy and just for a moment, be transported back in his memories to a time where he would play with two kits who bore a striking resemblance to his own.

From the first second Dewclaw laid eyes on his beautiful daughters, he knew exactly what to name them. Like how Redflower had named their first litter after something she held near and dear to her heart, Dewclaw had done the same with their second litter.

Snowfall and Ambersky had been thrilled to learn that they were Dewclaw's inspiration.

Redflower purred as she watched her kits antics, before leaning over and whispering something inaudible in her mate's ear.

I love you Dewy Claws.

Dewclaw turned his overflowingly affectionate gaze onto Redflower before licking her cheek and murmuring something as well.

I love you too.

I watched the tender scene with a soft smile that threatened to overwhelm my lips. "It should be taking place soon," a voice said from behind me, startling the pool until it transformed back into its simple, starlight-reflecting surface.

I glanced back at the speaker and grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about," I retorted, playfully. My mate rolled her breathtaking emerled eyes as she padded softly over to my side. Stardust fell from her paws.

"Of course you don't. I was talking about the naming of Ambersky and Molespot's kits, mouse-brain." Despite her words, a teasing glint engulfed her green eyes.

"Oh," I said nonchalantly. "I hadn't realized the moon was almost out."

"Mmhm," my pale ginger mate hummed as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "You always were forgetful. I'm not sure what you'd do without me."

"Sleep in the daytime and walk in the night?" I offered.

"That's a strong possibility," she agreed. "Especially if you can't see the moon that's right above your head."

I glanced up."Huh," I mused. "I wonder when that appeared." My mate grinned and head-butted me affectionately.

"Oh, just give it up already! I know you've sat here all day waiting for the time to come! "

I signed, mock-defeated, before licking her cheek. "Your wish is my command." And with that I touched the pool with a single paw, stirring the peaceful waters as they rippled into framiler scene.

Ambersky laid in her moss nest, looking tenderly Molespots who returned her loving gaze. "Are there any names you had in mind?" Molespots whispered, careful not to wake his sleeping kittens.

"I liked Brookkit for the pale gray tabby she-kit," Ambersky whispered. Molespots purred.

"That's a wonderful name for her. Her pelt reminds me of a flowing brook; free-spirited and calm. Brookkit it is." After a moment's silence, the kits farther spoke up again. "I like Timberkit for the white and brown patched she-kit."

Ambersky smiled. "That's a beautiful name; what inspired it?"

Molespots smirked. "Your first gathering, when you about fell off the tree-bridge and I caught you." Anderson's eyes widened, before she playfully narrowed her eyes.

"Oh you!" She growled, her voice empty of threats. Molespots chuckled.

"And now our gray and white son. What about Nightkit?" The brown and cream tom suggested. Ambersky frowned and shook her head.

"What about Patchkit?" Molespots wasn't satisfied as he declined his mate's suggestion. Silence overtook the nursery, disputed only by Lilystream's soft sleeping breaths.

And then Ambersky had it. Looking down at her only son, she said softly, "Fogkit." Molespots looked momentarily confused, and was taken back by the certainty in his mate's voice.

"Why Fogkit?" He asked. Ambersky turned her golden gaze onto her mate, her eyes overflowing with affection.

"Because it's been awhile since we had our last fight with the divisions, and yet no one seems to have really moved on."

"A lot of lives were lost," Molespots pointed out. "Billystorm of SkyClan, Ratscar from ShadowClan, and a good amount of ThunderClan cats as well. All the elders, Redbird, Puddlefrost, Orangeflight, Cherryflower…" Molespots stopped when he reached his sister's name, and Ambersky rested her tail on his back.

"I miss her too," the she-cat whispered gently. "But my point is that the clans need to move on; to start in new chapter in our lives. As much as we may miss our fallen friends and family, mourning for countless moons to come won't bring them back to life. And to move on, I think we should all be more like fog. Let the damage start to mist past us, until it's gone and we no longer suffer from the pain."

I found myself flicking an ear and agreeing with Ambersky. Everyone had lost someone, but it was time to move on, or else a new era could never begin. _"Ambersky's grown up, and gained wisdom beyond her age."_

Molespots was silent in thought for a moment as he starred at his paws. Then, looking up to meet Ambersky's gaze, he softly meowed, "You got fog from all of that?"

His question was enough to catch Ambersky off guard and make her burst into a fit of giggles, before nodding. Molespots smiled fondly at her, before looking down at his sleeping kits. "You know," he whispered, "maybe we should be like all of our kits. Flowing without hesitance, like Brookkit; strong and confident like Timberkit; and allowing ourselves to finally move on and not dwindle on damage that can't be undone, like Fogkit."

Ambersky purred ever so quietly, and looked upon her mate with smothering love. "Now _that's _deep," she teased. And then, switching her loving eyes from her mate to her kits, she meowed, "Welcome to ThunderClan Brookkit, Timberkit, and Fogkit. It might not be the most perfect place in the world, but I know you're going to love it as much as we do."

Molespots nuzzled his mate's cheek before licking her head and curling up loosely around his new family, careful not to disturb the kits. "Couldn't have said it better myself, love."

I soaked in the tender moment a few seconds longer, before tapping the shimmery pool with a claw, clearing it of the image. After such a rough past few moons, I thought the clans deserved some privacy.

My mate stood up to her paws a stretched from beside me, extending her thorn-sharp claws and arching her back. "Well," she started. "That was certainly a touching moment."

I nodded thoughtfully as I watched her, taking in her physic. Her pale ginger fur with sleek and shinned with a health that she had as a new warrior. Her closed emerald eyes gleamed with pride, and her tail tip flicked back and forth in a causal manner. She looked even more beautiful then she had when she had been alive, if that was possible.

It must have been the stardust that dripped from her body.

She must've sensed my staring, for she opened an eye to glance curiously at me. "What? Have I snagged something on my pelt?"

I shook my head and replied, "No, I was just thinking about how ravishing you look." My mate giggled softly and stood up, giving me her full attention.

"Ravishing? Are you trying to provide us with a touching moment as well?" She teased. I purred and licked her face.

"Every moment I'm with you is a touching moment," I responded. I saw something in her eyes soften, as she buried her head into my shoulder.

"Oh, you charmer you," she said, her voice muffled by my thick flame-colored fur. After a minute she looked back up at me. "Graystripe and Silverstream were looking for us earlier. I think they mentioned something about the four of us hunting together."

I nodded slowly before standing up myself. "Good idea. Why don't you go find them and tell them we're all for it, and I'll join you in a moment." Sandstorm looked puzzled but she didn't argue, and turned around and to search for our friends.

Once she was gone I glanced back at the pool, which had taken it upon itself to show a new image. An elegant blue-gray she-cat stood in the center of the picture, her chest puffed out proudly as she stood on a cluster of stones that I recognized as Sunningrocks. Bluestar.

Confusion clouded my bright green gaze as I sat back down, waiting for the image to shift again. What was the pool trying to tell me?

When the illusion changed again, it changed into Bluestar standing reagally over a small, fearful cat, who didn't look any older then a young apprentice. The cat wore a flaming ginger pelt, and when the sun hit it it looked like a pelt of flames; a pelt of fire. I recognized the cowering cat immediately and felt a bittersweet smile tug at my lips. _"Don't worry," _I soothed the young tom. _"You have nothing to fear."_

The image switched to the same flame-colored tom, but this time he looked older; more muscular and developed, with a newfound confidence shining in his vibrant green eyes. A sandy orange she-cat and solid gray tom stood on either side of him.

Another change, another picture. This time it was of three cats: a dark brown tabby tom, fluffy bright ginger she-cat, and a pale brown tabby she-cat. I thought I saw a brand of fire is the background, but I couldn't be sure. The three cats looked excited about something.

This time the image was of a different set of cats. One large golden tom, a smaller black she-cat with leaf-green eyes, and lastly was a silver and gray tabby tom with brilliant blue eyes. I had just spoken to the she-cat that morning.

When the pool's appearance changed again, it looked just like the last image, but with a twist; replacing the black she-cat was a fluffy pale gray she-cat, and behind the three I noticed a light gray and silver she-cat.

I thought I understood what the pool was telling me when it changed again, and into a pale grey and white she-cat, a snowy white tom, and a dark gray tom. They all stood closely clustered together, proud expressions masking their faces, like a newly made warrior. Perhaps that's exactly what had happened.

The illusion changed and somehow I knew that this would be the last image. It was of three kits still fresh in my mind. "_Brookkit, Timberkit, and Fogkit." _I thought. Soon after I thought it, two other kits joined the picture. "Frostkit and Goldenkit." Another addition, this time of two kits I didn't recognize: a white tom with pale ginger patches, and another ginger tom with a snowy white chest and paws.

A frown traced my lips. Were these… Snowfall and Seedflight's unborn kits?

The pool simmered and shined before slowly melting back into its original form. Peaceful pale blue waters speckled with starlight, and dappled with stardust. A breeze floated by that ruffled my fur, and I blissfully closed my eyes, letting the serene whispers it carried lull me into a trance.

_"The clans are always changing, always moving, always flowing. Such is the way the clans have always been, such is the way the clans will always be. Rest now fire, and know that you've done your job well, and that ThunderClan is in good paws."_

And just like that, the breeze was gone.

"Are you still staring at that pool?" A voice demanded from behind me, and I turned around to see my pale ginger she-cat. Standing with her was a solid gray tom and a black and silver tabby she-cat. Their eyes gleamed with unspoken amusement.

I smiled sheepishly. "I was just coming to join you." The she-cat didn't look convinced as I padded over to her side, and buried my muzzle into her sleek, soft fur. "I love you, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm gave up and licked my ear. "I love you too Firestar. Now come on, just because this is StarClan doesn't mean the prey will wait for us."

Then my companions turned around and padded into the nearby forest that anyways seemed so framiler. They laughed and teased each other with an air of friendship one could only gain after a thousand moons. It brought a content smile to my face, and I hurried to catch up with them.

And as I left, I didn't look back at the pool full of Stardust.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, I just love that! Don't forget to check out Katie's profile, she's a brilliant writer, as you can tell. I beta one of her stories <em>FRAMED<em> which I also totally recommend, check it out and leave her some lovely reviews!**

**Leafy x**


	2. Once in a Blue Moon - Spottedmoth123

_**Once in a Blue Moon - Spottedmoth123**_

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances<strong>

**ThunderClan**

Leader Lionstar- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Dewclaw- thick-furred grey tom

Medicine Cat Jayfeather- grey tabby tom with blind, blue eyes

_APPRENTICE, SEEDFLIGHT_

Warriors

Cinderheart- grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Bumblestripe- grey tom with thick black stripes and blue eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Molespots- cream-and-brown tom

Ambersky- grey-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Snowfall- white tom with blue eyes

Pebblefall- golden tabby tom [son of Cinder]

Puddlefrost- pale grey tom [son of Cinder]

Honeyflower- golden brown tabby she-cat [daughter of Cinder]

Stormgazer- dark grey tom [son of Cinder]

Mossfire- long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat [daughter of Cinder]

Redstorm- dark ginger tom [son of Cherry]

Lakebright- ginger-and-white tabby she-cat [daughter of Cherry]

Nettleclaw- mottled pale grey tom [son of Squirrel]

Finchwing- dark brown-and-white tom [son of Squirrel]

Flamefur- bright ginger she-cat [daughter of Squirrel]

Feathershine- grey she-cat [daughter of Dove]

_APPRENTICE, GINGERPAW_

Tigerstripe- grey tabby tom [son of Dove]

Ravenfeather- black she-cat with mismatched eyes [daughter of Ivy]

Puffinswoop- black-and-white tom [son of Ivy]

Swallownest- pale grey tabby with white patches [daughter of Ivy]

_APPRENTICE, LILYPAW_

Tricklepelt- grey tom with tabby stripes [son of Ice]

Brightpool- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes [daughter of Red]

Whitestream- white tabby she-cat with green eyes [daughter of Red]

Sharpclaw- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes [son of Red]

Oakpelt- brown tom with cream speckles and neat ears [son of Amber]

Apprentices

Seedflight- apprentice med. Cat

Gingerpaw- pale ginger tabby she-cat [daughter of Seed]

Lilypaw- ginger-and-white tabby she-cat [daughter of Seed]

Queens

Orangeflight- ginger tabby she-cat (mother to Greykit, pale grey tabby tom with amber eyes, and Mousekit, brown tabby she-kit with tufted ears and green eyes)

Elders

Brackenfur

Birchfall

Whitewing

* * *

><p><strong>Redflower:<strong>

The gentle pitter-patter of rain on the roof of the warrior's den awoke Redflower. She raised her head, stretching her maw open in a wide yawn and reaching her forelegs out as to ease the stiffness of the night away. She glanced around, her tufted ears swiveling; she could just make out the sleeping form of Dewclaw from the backdrop of blackness.

_It must be around moonhigh_

She purred softly, her green eyes gazing lovingly at her mate's grey pelt as it rose and fell rhythmically. She allowed herself to look one moment longer before tearing her gaze away and rising to her paws.

_My Dewy Claws_

The two cats had been mates for so long now that Redflower could hardly remember life before they were together. They were not the only cats to take a mate after the events of the great battle, well, officially anyways; Molespots had courted Ambersky nearly immediately afterwards- the two now had a kit, a warrior by the name of Oakpelt- he looked exactly like a miniature Molespots, but with Ambersky's neat ears and petite nose.

Redflower pushed her way out of the den, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh air, enjoying the light rain droplets that splattered her face. She opened her eyes, looking around the ThunderClan camp. Her gaze travelled to the leader's den, and she looked for any signs of movement but failed. She could just make out Lionstar's bright golden pelt beyond the sheath of lichen that plagued the otherwise spotless rock. Bramblestar had lost his last life to illness not two moons ago, and Lionblaze had immediately set off to receive his nine lives; Redflower believed that he could not bear to leave the Clan without a proper leader for long, especially after everything that had taken place before. He had named Dewclaw as deputy- _her _Dewclaw. The grey tom had been ecstatic, gladly accepting the position and quickly adapting to his new role in the Clan. Glancing around, she realized that she was the only one awake, other than Puffinswoop and Lakebright, who nodded to her as she approached them.

Puffinswoop blinked, flicking his tail. "Greetings, Redflower," he meowed warmly. Redflower purred.

"Hello, Puffinswoop!" The tortoiseshell warrior smiled as she reminisced back to when the tom had been a kit, suckling at Ivypool's belly alongside Swallowkit and Ravenkit. All three were now warriors, Swallowkit and Ravenkit now bearing the names Swallownest and Ravenfeather.

The black-and-white tom blinked. "Where are you going at this hour?" He glanced up at the nearly full moon that hung in the open sky- just tomorrow they would hold the moonly gathering at the island. His voice was questioning and perhaps even curious, but not at all suspicious- Redflower was a senior warrior of ThunderClan, and no cat questioned her ties to SkyClan anymore- of course, most of the warriors had been mere kits or young apprentices when she had left her birth Clan, and probably did not remember a time when she was Redflower of SkyClan and not Redflower of ThunderClan. But this aside, she had additionally gained the trust and friendship of the elder cats, including Cinderheart, Ivypool, and even the elder Whitewing. She had formed a particularly strong bond with Cinderheart, and the two often patrolled together.

Lakebright flicked her ginger-and-white striped tail, stretching her jaws wide in a yawn. "Yes, indeed- it is just past moonhigh, why are you awake? I know that if I weren't on duty I certainly would be fast asleep in my nest."

Redflower purred, not at all fazed by the younger she-cat's slight arrogance; the young she-cat was the kit of Cherryflower and, like her mother, she had inherited Berrynose's sarcasm and haughtiness. "I couldn't sleep, so I'm going for a walk."

Lakebright dipped her head while Puffinswoop smiled. "Be safe."

"Of course," Redflower dipped her head before turning and pushing her way out of the camp entrance. The tendrils of bramble pulled at her thick tortoiseshell fur and she hissed quietly, nipping at the sharp plant with her teeth and pulling it from her fur before nudging her way out into the forest. A tiny gasp escaped her lips involuntarily as she gazed out at the seemingly endless swath of trees that grew up in front of her; their heavy branches were laden with bright, fresh leaves, and droplets of rain ricocheted from the healthy plant. She started as one landed on her nose, her fur fluffing briefly before smoothing out again.

_The forest never ceases to be beautiful._

She wound her way through the trees, her fur becoming wet from the small shrubbery that brushed against her. The rain fell around her, not heavily, but not misting either; it fell steadily, a gentle noise around her. The sudden feeling of sand beneath her paws caused her to look up- the star-lit body of the lake rose up before her. She smiled faintly, padding forward until her paws just touched the water- it felt cool and crisp, pooling around her. Glancing up, she admired Silverpelt- it shone brightly in the dark sky, twinkling at her. Content, the tortoiseshell retreated a few pawsteps and eased herself down into the sand, tucking her forepaws beneath her chest. The air felt cool around her and it ruffled her fur slightly. She enjoyed this weather- it made her think of her sister, Whitefern. A pang of sadness pricked her and she closed her eyes, sighing. Whitefern had died nearly two years ago now, but she could still not bear to think of the white-furred she-cat- her death had been one of the driving causes of her joining ThunderClan. She had named Whitestream, her eldest kit, after her, in the hopes to keep her spirit alive. Her other kit, Sharpclaw, had been named after her father, of course, and Brightpool after Dewclaw's deceased mother.

She sighed, closing her eyes, and without meaning to, slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Snowfall<strong>

"Wake up, sleepymouse!"

The white warrior groaned, nuzzling himself deeper into his mossy nest. "Just one more minute," he grumbled, feeling himself slip back into darkness.

Suddenly a paw jabbed his side and he jumped, his eyes snapping open. "OW!" He blinked open his eyes to see a pale ginger tabby peering down at him with sparkling green eyes.

"Wow, you're hard to wake up," she teased, bending down and licking him on the nose. "Good morning, Snowfall."

He grunted, pushing himself to his paws and shaking bits of moss from his fur. "You didn't have to jab me that hard," he meowed grudgingly, touching his nose to his side and wincing.

The she-cat rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I brought you prey." She nosed a plump shrew towards him. "Your favorite."

Snowfall purred, nuzzling her cheek. "You know me too well, Seedflight." He bent down, grasping the still-warm prey between his teeth. "Did you catch this?"

His mate shook her head, smiling. "Lilypaw did this morning; Swallownest had her out on Dawn Patrol this morning."

"She's growing into a strong warrior," Snowstorm commented, pressing against Seedflight.

The ginger she-cat purred. "She takes after her father; Gingerpaw as well."

Snowfall grinned. "What do you say we go share this shrew then?"

"Lead the way."

The two pushed their way out of the den and into the clearing, which was bustling with activity.

He turned to Seedflight, confusion lighting his blue gaze. "Why is everybody up already? It is barely past dawn."

"Orangeflight's kits are to be apprenticed at sunrise," she purred, flicking her tail towards the nursery, where the ginger tabby queen was sitting. Her kits, Greykit and Mousekit, tussled at her paws, their eyes bright. "Perhaps one of them will take an interest in helping Jayfeather while I am away."

"Away?" Snowfall narrowed his eyes, glancing at her. "You're going away?"

Seedflight seemed to glow with happiness, gazing at the white tom with love-filled eyes. "Yes," her voice was barely more than a whisper. "I'm expecting kits."

The world seemed to freeze and Snowstorm gazed at her with shock-filled eyes. "Y-you're…" his voice trailed off and slowly a wide smile spread across his face. "Oh, Seedflight!" He rushed forward, bowling her over and nuzzling her, placing quick licks on her face rapidly.

Seedflight closed her eyes in bliss, purring loudly. "A second litter."

The two cats stayed together for a moment, breathing in each other's scents. Snowfall nuzzled Seedflight affectionately.

_I'm going to have more kits._

"What's this about my apprentice having kits?"

Snowfall glanced up, rising to his paws; Jayfeather stood beside them, his head tilted to the side.

"We're having kits."

The medicine cat shook his head, rolling his eyes, but a faint smile played on his lips. "Congratulations, Seedflight." He touched his nose to the she-cat's ear. "I assume you will continue working until closer to their birth?"

Seedflight dipped her head. "Of course, Jayfeather," she purred. "I wouldn't miss it for all the prey in the forest."

Following the Battle, Seedflight had taken position as Jayfeather's apprentice, due to her prophetic dreams and ability to memorize herbs and their uses. She had, however, been able to remain mates with Snowfall and to bear his kits due to StarClan removing the rule of medicine cats having to refrain from taking a mate- this was due to the fact that they witnessed how many medicine cats had remained loyal while having a mate at the same time.

Snowfall tore his gaze from his mate, glancing around; Finchclaw, the late Squirrelstar and Bramblestar's eldest kit, met his gaze, his eyes sparkling with understanding; the tom was the father to Orangeflight's more recent kits, and had therefore been through the experience of fathering kits. This was, of course, not Snowfall's first time fathering kits. Gingerpaw and Lilypaw, his firstborns, were nearly ten moons of age now, but he still remembered the day they were born like it were yesterday:

_Seedflight's cries of agony sliced through the crisp, no-leaf air, followed by frantic breathing as the birthing queen struggled to regain her breath. Snowfall shivered, and not from the cold that bit at his skin and stung his delicate paw pads. He paced, his snowy tail flicking back and forth in angst. "StarClan keep her safe," he murmured, gritting his teeth as yet another howl of pain resounded from the nursery._

"_Snowfall,"_

_He turned to see Cloudtail approaching him, his blue eyes glowing with sympathy._

_His father touched his nose to his ear briefly before pulling away. "Seedflight will be fine. She is a strong young she-cat, and not the first to bear kits." He smiled gently, cuffing his son with a soft paw._

"_Is it over yet?" Brightheart's soft mew sounded from the other side of the clearing, and Snowfall's mother hurried over, her one good eye gleaming with excitement at the idea of new grandkits._

_Cloudtail greeted her with a gentle touch of noses. "Not quite," he informed his mate, flicking his ear. "Snowfall is just about ready to go attack all of RiverClan, I'm quite sure."_

_Brightheart rolled her eyes. "You were no better when I was kitting Whitewing," she reminisced, a blissful expression overcoming her._

_All this time more and more anxiety was filling Snowfall, and his tail with snaking across the ground in frantic motion. "I'm going to go hunting!" He exclaimed suddenly, jumping to his paws. "Seedflight will want prey when she is done kitting." He cast one last fleeting glimpse at the nursery before spinning around and walking briskly towards the camp entrance. Pushing his way through, he stopped and breathed deeply in the crisp, fresh air. He had never felt so anxious in his life, not even on the eve before the legendary attack from Twolegplace. Then he had felt the urge to protect his clan, now he felt… helpless. This was a battle that Seedflight must fight alone._

_He opened his eyes, gazing around the forest; the tall, usually leafy trees were now bare and coated in thick, fluffy snow. He looked down to see that his large paws were already covered, and shook the wet substance from his fur. Suddenly the sound of bracken shifting caused him to turn. He quickly spotted a squirrel snuffling at the ground, its dark array of whiskers trembling as it scoured the earth for prey scent. Snowfall crept forward, thanking StarClan that he was downwind of the juicy prey. He stepped softly, the snow reducing the ever so slight noise he made to a magnificent silence. And then he pounced. The squirrel had no time to move before the large ThunderClan warrior had landed square on its back. It struggled for a moment before Snowstorm bit its neck, ending its life._

_Thank you StarClan for this kill_

_He picked the squirrel up in his jaws, careful not to pierce the tender flesh with his pearly canines. The spot of the prey's death was spotted with blood, which slowly sank into the deep snow. This sight reinstalled the tom's anxiety for his mate and he stiffened, shuffling his paws and biting his lip._

_Should I head back?_

"_Snowfall!" A brown tom with cream speckles leapt forward, sinking up to his chest in snow. "Thank StarClan I found you!"_

_Snowfall turned at once, his eyes wide. "Oakpaw! What is it? Is it Seedflight?"_

_The young apprentice shook his head eagerly. "She has kitted, and has requested your presence! Tricklepelt sent me to retrieve you!"_

_A wide grin spread across Snowfall's face. "Lead the way," he ordered, hardly containing his joy._

_I'm a father!_

_Oakpaw freed himself from his snowy jail before bounding ahead his tail streaming behind him. Snowfall followed, hot on the apprentice's heals, his paws hardly touching the ground. At last they reached the camp entrance and Snowfall immediately pushed his way inside, to see that a crowd had gathered around the nursery._

_Bramblestar turned to him, his amber eyes glowing. "Congratulations!"_

"_Thank you!" Snowfall was surprised by the steadiness of his voice and shook himself, pushing past the cats and into the nursery. Instantly the scent of milk and warm fur greeted him, and he remembered back to the days when he, Ambersky, and Dewclaw had all spent their first six moons in that very den- it seemed so long ago now. As his eyes adjusted, he beheld the sight of his beautiful ginger queen lying on her side, two tiny kits suckling at her stomach. "Seedflight!" His voice trembled, and an overjoyed grin plastered his face._

_His mate looked up, her eyes lighting up as she saw who it was. "Snowfall, come and meet your kits!" She readjusted so that she was sitting up more, a smile growing on her own face._

_Snowfall crept forward, gazing down at the tiny bodies with amazement. "They're so… tiny!" He meowed, somewhat shocked._

"_Well yes," Seedflight purred. "All kits of their age are this small. Jayfeather said that they are actually quite large for newborns."_

_Snowfall settled beside his mate, flicking his tail over his paws and bending down to lick her on the head. "I'm so proud of you, Seedflight."_

_She purred, nuzzling his chest. "We should name them."_

_Snowfall blinked, looking down at the kits._

_How do we decide? There are so many names…_

_Suddenly he looked up, meeting Seedflight's gaze. "I know a name for one of them," he meowed softly._

_Seedflight tilted her head to the side. "What?"_

"_Lilykit."_

_At once strong emotion overcame Seedflight and she shuddered, closing her eyes and her lips trembled._

_Snowfall pressed against her. "I understand if you don't want to…" His voice trailed off, and he looked away._

_His mate's sister had died close to a moon ago, while birthing Puddlefrost's kits. None of their kits had survived, leaving the young tom heartbroken._

_Seedflight remained silent for a moment before opening her eyes and smiling softly. "No, I like it," she meowed quietly. "Lilystream… Lilystream would like that."_

_Snowfall smiled gently. "She is watching you from StarClan," he soothed, licking her forehead. "Which kit would you like to name that?" He watched as Seedflight looked down at their two kits._

_The first was a ginger-and-white tabby she-kit, and the second a pale ginger tabby she-kit. Seedflight gazed fondly at the both of them before looking up at him._

"_Lilykit shall be the ginger-and-white kit," she decided, stroking the kit's back with her tail and earning a soft purr from their daughter._

_Snowfall purred. "I like that," he agreed, turning to their second kit. "And what shall her name be?"_

"_I had a name in mind for her," Seedflight meowed, somewhat embarrassed, grinning. "I quite like the name Gingerkit."_

"_Gingerkit," Snowfall repeated, smiling. "Lilykit and Gingerkit."_

"Snowfall, earth to Snowfall!"

The white warrior shook himself, looking up to see Seedflight looking at him in amusement. "Sorry," he muttered in embarrassment, bending down and licking his chest fur briskly.

"Mousebrain," Seedflight teased, shoving him softly. "Let's go tell Ambersky and Dewclaw about the kits."

Snowfall dipped his head in agreement, following his mate across the clearing towards where his littermates were sitting.

* * *

><p><strong>Ambersky<strong>

The sound of excited murmurs caused Ambersky to turn, tilting her head curiously; she quickly located Snowfall and Seedflight to be the source of the noise, and watched, tranquilly, as the two cats approached her.

"Greetings, Ambersky," Snowfall meowed, grinning. "Greetings, Dewclaw, Molespots." Molespots dipped his head in greetings, however Dewclaw did not move.

Ambersky rolled her eyes, sighing. "Don't mind Dewclaw, he's a bit grumpy today."

Snowfall purred. "When is he _not _grumpy?"

Dewclaw snorted, rolling his eyes. "I am not _grumpy_," he muttered, flicking his tail.

"Sure, sure," Ambersky meowed lightly, shoving him. "And I'm not a she-cat!"

Molespots glanced at her skeptically. "Well that would make things interesting," he commented, grinning at her.

"Oh you," Ambersky laughed, nuzzling him before turning back to Snowfall. "Why are you two in such a good mood?"

Seedflight stepped forward, ducking her head slightly. "We are expecting kits," she meowed proudly.

Ambersky's jaw dropped open. "Oh my StarClan! Congratulations!" Molespots quickly joined her in congratulating the two mates, while a sly smile slowly spread across Dewclaw's broad face.

"Way to go, Snow," the grey tom smirked, nudging his brother.

Snowfall rolled his eyes while Seedflight blushed furiously, ducking her head into the white tom's chest fur.

Molespots cleared his throat. "Why don't you two join us here? Lionstar is just about to begin the ceremony."

Her brother dipped his head. "Thank you, Molespots." He quickly settled beside them, Seedflight leaning against him.

Ambersky turned to Molespots, smiling. "These past moons have gone by so fast," she murmured, leaning against him. "I feel like one second we were just friends and now here we are, mates with a kit."

The speckled tom purred. "Time certainly does go by quickly," he agreed, licking her cheek. "But our love is eternal."

Ambersky closed her eyes leaning against him.

_I never want to lose you._

"Let all cats older than six moons gather here beneath the HighLedge for a Clan meeting!"

She looked up to see Lionstar standing on the HighLedge, his bright fur blowing in the breeze. Dewclaw quickly rose to his paws, padding forward and leaping up next their leader, bending down and allowing her to whisper something in his ear. He quickly turned, flicking his tail to Finchclaw, who was waiting outside of the nursery. The young tom poked his head inside and after a moment, Orangeflight poked her face out. She smiled before pulling herself out all the way. Mousekit and Greykit followed, their eyes wide with excitement and anticipation.

Ambersky purred as Finchclaw began to lead his kits across the clearing, his head held high and chest puffed in pride. She turned, leaning in towards Molespots. "Do you remember when Oakpelt was apprenticed?"

Her mate purred. "How could I forget?"

_Ambersky watched as Molespots led Oakkit from the nursery. Her mate held his tail high and she had never seen a look of more pride in a cat's eyes ever before. Oakkit, her little kit, followed, his amber eyes gleaming._

_Bramblestar watched, smiling. "Oakkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are therefore ready to be apprenticed. From this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw. Honeyflower shall be your mentor."_

"_Oakpaw, Oakpaw!"_

"Greykit."

Ambersky snapped out of her daydream to see that the two kits had reached the base of the HighLedge, and Lionstar was gazing intently down at them.

"From this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Greypaw."

The tabby tom smiled, puffing his chest proudly.

"Dewclaw, as my deputy, I expect you to train this apprentice into a powerful warrior."

Ambersky's eyes widened with shock, and she turned to Snowfall. "He didn't tell us!"

Their littermate quickly leapt down from his perch beside Lionstar and touched noses with Greypaw, purring loudly at the young tom.

"Mousekit," Lionstar's attention flicked to Greypaw's sister, who looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yes?"

Ambersky let out a purr of amusement, as did Lionstar and many others.

Mousekit ducked her head in embarrassment, but quickly recovered and watched the golden leader, her tail quivering with excitement.

"From this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Mousepaw. Oakpelt will be your mentor."

Ambersky looked over at Molespots with a look of joy crossing her face. "Our son, a mentor!"

Oakpelt crossed the clearing, holding his head high. His defined muscles shifted beneath a well-groomed pelt, and his amber eyes focused down on Mousepaw, who looked at him happily. He quickly touched noses with her before turning and padding back into the crowd, his new apprentice following at his heels.

"Greypaw, Mousepaw! Greypaw, Mousepaw!"

Ambersky joined in with the cheer, pride for her son making her cheer louder than ever before. "Let's go congratulate Dewclaw and Oakpelt," she meowed, turning to Molespots.

The brown-and-cream tom nodded in agreement, and the two cats crossed the busy clearing together, pelts brushing. As they neared, they saw that the two new mentors were sitting together, watching as Mousepaw and Greypaw met with Gingerpaw and Lilypaw.

"Congratulations, both of you!" Ambersky trotted over to the two toms, touching noses with Oakpelt, who purred warmly.

"Thank you, mother." Oakpelt dipped his head, flicking his tail towards the apprentices. "Lilypaw seems to have taken quite a fancy to Greypaw," he meowed in amusement.

She turned to see that Snowfall's young daughter was indeed staying very close to the tom, chatting quietly but rapidly with him. Suddenly Swallownest approached the two apprentices, murmuring something to Lilypaw, who quickly turned to Greypaw, her eyes bright. Then the three cats began to pad towards the camp entrance and Dewclaw's eyes grew wide.

"Greypaw, where do you think you're going?"

The young tom spun around, guilt spreading across his face. "H-Hunting with Lilypaw and Swallownest," he stammered in embarrassment.

Dewclaw's gaze softened. "Not today you aren't," he meowed, smiling faintly. "Today we're going on a tour of the territory."

Greypaw looked at the ground, crestfallen.

"Hey, maybe you can come with us some other time?" Lilypaw brushed up against the tom, her eyes hopeful.

Greypaw glanced at her sheepishly. "Maybe," he meowed, his face brightening slightly.

Lilypaw dipped her head before turning and following her mentor out of camp.

"Nice try." Dewclaw approached Greypaw, looking at him disdainfully. "You might have to be confined to camp for a moon if you keep trying to sneak off on me like that."

Ambersky rolled her eyes at her brother's faux harshness, but Greypaw obviously ate it right up, his eyes growing wide and his ears flipping back.

"R-Really? I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Greypaw crouched on the ground, his lip quivering.

A smile spread across Dewclaw's face. "It's alright; I think you've learnt your lesson." He turned and padded towards the camp entrance, his whiskers quivering with amusement. Greypaw stared after him, his eyes wide with shock.

Ambersky smiled sympathetically, stepping towards the small tom. "Don't worry." She touched her nose to the tom's ear. "Dewclaw can be a mouse brain, but you'll come to respect him."

Greypaw dipped his head, though he still looked somewhat cautious. "Should I follow him?"

The grey-and-white she-cat purred. "Yes; he's probably waiting for you right outside of the camp entrance."

Greypaw smiled. "Thank you, Ambersky." He turned and trotted after his mentor, his tabby-striped tail waving in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Dewclaw:<strong>

Dewclaw paced impatiently. He had been out with Greypaw all afternoon, teaching him about all of the great landmarks of ThunderClan territory. Now, since they had still had time before the Gathering, he had sent his young apprentice on a scavenger hunt- find a bundle of moss, a fern, and some yarrow (they were running low, having had some minute border skirmishes recently). The thick-furred grey deputy cast a worrisome glance up at the sky- it was growing dark, and Silverpelt was beginning to show in the great expanse.

_He had better hurry up, or he'll be late to his first Gathering._

He had yet to inform the tom of this news, saving it rather as a reward for his day's work; not many apprentices were able to attend the first Gathering after their apprenticeship, let alone the day of. Dewclaw looked down, rolling his eyes and exhaling heavily. "Did a fox get you?" Dewclaw muttered under his breath impatiently, shuffling his paws and flicking his fluffy tail. Sudden rustling in a nearby brush caused the tom to turn, pricking his ears. "Greypaw?"

A golden-brown tabby she-cat pushed her way through, dipping her head in greeting. "Hello, Dewclaw," she meowed warmly, smiling.

"Honeyflower," he meowed, blinking. "Have you been sent on patrol this close before the Gathering?"

Cinderheart and Lionstar's daughter purred. "I have been sent to _lead _a patrol." Pride shone in her bright eyes and she puffed her chest.

Dewclaw's eyes grew wide. "Congratulations! This is your first, correct?"

The young she-cat dipped her head. "It's only a simple patrol, showing some of the younger warriors our locations that need reinforcement, but it's something." Turning behind her, she poked her head into the brush. "Warriors, you may come out!"

Dewclaw's whiskers twitched in amusement as three of ThunderClan's warriors clambered out of the bushes, shaking leaves from their pelts; he recognized them to be Ravenfeather, Tricklepelt, and his own daughter, Whitestream. Turning to Honeyflower, he meowed, "You had them hiding in the brush _why_?"

The slender she-cat laughed. "Teaching them how to disguise their scent in order to sneak up on enemies- you were the enemy," she clarified.

Whitestream scrunched up her face, sniffing in disdain. "I just washed, too," she meowed in annoyance.

Tricklepelt glanced at her, narrowing his eyes and biting his lip playfully. "Is that so?" He bowled her over, pushing her into the wet earth until her white pelt was stained brown.

Dewclaw's daughter's green eyes grew wide and she swatted at the tom with a sheathed paw. "Tricklepelt!" She scrambled to her paws, shoving him playfully. "Now you've got to groom me!"

The grey tabby tom smirked, glancing sideways at her. "I look forward to it."

A low growl escaped Dewclaw's lips. "No one's grooming anyone," he meowed, drawing his breath in with a hiss and shouldering his way between the two young cats. "Whitestream, you can come with me to find Greypaw."

His daughter's eyes widened. "What? You can't tell me what to do!"

Dewclaw narrowed his eyes. "Actually, I _can_."

Tricklepelt stepped forward. "But she's on our patrol, right Honeyflower?"

All eyes turned to the golden-brown she-cat, whose eyes widened and looked utterly overwhelmed. "Ummm… whatever Dewclaw goes," she muttered, looking away.

Dewclaw puffed his chest. "And I say you're coming with me. Come on." He turned and began to walk away, but stopped and turned as he realized that his daughter wasn't following.

Whitestream tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. "I'm not coming with you, I'm going with Tricklepelt."

Dewclaw snorted. "Oh really? What is it, not listen to the deputy day?" He padded forward, grasping Whitestream's scruff in his jaws.

"What are you doing?" Whitestream squirmed in his grasp, but to no avail. "Ow! Let. Me. Go!"

Dewclaw grunted, tilting his head higher and pushing his way behind the brush. "You've gotten heavy," he commented through her scruff.

"Wow, thank," she meowed sarcastically. "Maybe it's because I'm _not a kit anymore_."

"Maybe not," Dewclaw meowed, setting her down. "But you are _my _kit."

Whitestream rolled her eyes, sitting down. "Now why did you want me to come with you?"

Dewclaw cleared his throat, suddenly embarrassed.

_Am I really having this talk… ugh. But I have to._

"So you're getting close with Tricklepelt?" He began, waiting for her to respond.

Whitestream's face reddened but she narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps," she meowed, sticking out her chin. "What's it to you?"

Dewclaw looked at her in disbelief. "What's it to _me_? Whitestream, you're too young to take a mate!"

She blinked. "You and Redflower became mates when you were even younger than Tricklepelt and I," she commented.

"Yes, and that turned out wonderful," he meowed sarcastically.

"But Tricklepelt and I are of the same Clan," she argued, clenching her jaw. "I _love _him, dad," she murmured, looking away.

Dewclaw sighed, looking at his paws. "I only want you to be safe, Whitestream. I don't want you to get hurt."

Whitestream's gaze softened. "Tricklepelt won't hurt me, Dewclaw. And if he does, which I sincerely doubt, then it's my fault for not listening to you."

Dewclaw smiled softly. "I love you, Whitestream. You know that, right?"

"I know, daddy."

They remained in silence for a moment, and Dewclaw felt the faint droplets of rain on his back.

Whitestream cleared her throat. "Don't we have an apprentice to find?"

Dewclaw snorted. "Yes, yes we do. Come on!" He turned and sprinted away, his fur blowing in the breeze.

_Ugh that was painful._

He shook himself, pausing and scenting the air. Suddenly his nostrils flared as Greypaw's scent wafted towards him. Turning to Whitestream, he meowed, "He's this way."

The two cats set off at a trot, but Whitestream quickly flashed a sly smile at him. "Race you!"

"You're on!"

Dewclaw huffed, his flanks heaving but exhilaration flowing through him as he raced through the forest. The trees zoomed past, a green blur, and he felt himself pull ahead of his daughter. Suddenly Greypaw's scent grew stronger and he halted, smirking at Whitestream, who skidded beside him. "I guess I haven't lost my speed," he joked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Dewclaw!"

The grey deputy turned to see Greypaw clambering towards him, moss tucked under his muzzle and a fern clamped in his jaws. "Sorry, I've been looking for yarrow this whole time and couldn't find any!"

Dewclaw nodded, taking the items from his apprentice. "That's all right," he meowed, wincing inwardly.

_Sorry, Seedflight._

He had promised the pale ginger she-cat the yarrow, as she had been searching for days for the usually plentiful herb.

"Come on, we have to get back to camp- we will be leaving for the gathering shortly."

Greypaw's eyes lit up and he immediately shot off… in the wrong direction.

"Greypaw, other way!" Whitestream called after him.

"Sorry!" The apprentice quickly ran past the other way, huffing but his eyes still bright.

Dewclaw laughed, nudging Whitestream. "Come on."

* * *

><p><strong>Redflower<strong>

"Redflower."

The tortoiseshell she-cat blinked open her eyes sleepily to see Dewclaw staring down at her. "What is it?"

Her mate rolled his eyes. "It's time for the gathering, Mousebrain!"

Redflower's eyes brightened and she jumped to her paws. "What are you waiting for, then?" She touched her tail-tip to his ear briefly before trotting over to where the rest of the cats were waiting.

"Greetings, Redflower!" Flamefur touched her nose to the tortoiseshell warrior's. "Are you looking forward to the Gathering?"

Redflower purred. "I am, indeed. And you?"

Squirrelstar's daughter smiled. "I am, as well. I hope to see Silverfish there- he and I often exchange stories at Gatherings."

"Then I hope you do indeed find her there." Redflower smiled at the thought of the two cats talking at Gatherings- it made her think back to the times when she and Dewclaw had done the same- but she was excited for a different reason; the Gathering was the one time in the moon that she got to see her mother, Cherrytail.

Dewclaw brushed up against her. "Will you walk alongside me?"

"Of course."

The two mates fell into step beside each other, their fur brushing warmly. They remained silent for a moment before Dewclaw spoke:

"I was out on patrol with Whitestream earlier," he began, glancing at her.

Redflower purred. "Were you?"

Dewclaw nodded. "She informed me that… that she and Tricklepelt are thinking of becoming mates."

A smile crept along the tortoiseshell she-cat's face. "And I'm guessing that you weren't too pleased by this news?"

Dewclaw's brow furrowed. "And you _are_?" Faint disbelief lit the thick-furred deputy's golden gaze.

Redflower nudged him playfully. "She isn't a kit anymore, Dewclaw. It's nearing time for her to start a family of her own- Brightpool and Sharpclaw as well."

Dewclaw looked away, closing his eyes. "Sometimes I feel so old," he admitted, turning back to her. "And I wish we could stay young forever."

Love spread in her chest for the distressed tom and she nuzzled him. "So do I, but then we would never get to see our kits grow up, my Dewy Claws."

Dewclaw smiled at her affectionate term and reminisced back to when they had first met, as apprentices, on his journey to find SkyClan- Redflower's sister, and her father, had still been alive then, and they had yet to suffer any anguish. But without pain, they would still be the naïve apprentices that they had been then. "I love you, my darling Redflower."

She purred quietly. "And I, you."

They paused, having reached the tree bridge.

"You first," Dewclaw meowed, grinning.

Redflower dipped her head, leaping up onto the fallen tree- it was damp beneath her paws from the rain, and she glanced back at Dewclaw. "Careful, it's slippery." She then turned back around and began to cross the length, her claws unsheathing as to steady her. She glanced down and saw that the rain was penetrating the water below, sending ripples outward in every direction. She smiled, feeling at peace, and crossed the remaining distance before leaping down onto the soft earth on the other side. She paused, waiting as Dewclaw appeared beside her. "Let's go," she meowed in excitement, glancing around for her mother. She finally spotted the SkyClan elder sitting beneath a bush, her eyes closed, content.

The two mates crossed the clearing, reaching the selected location of their mother.

Redflower stepped forward, touching her nose to Cherrytail's ear softly. "Mother, it's me, Redflower."

Cherrytail opened her eyes, blinking. "Redflower and Dewclaw!" Her voice was scratchy and she struggled to get to her paws.

Dewclaw quickly stepped forward and helped her up.

"Thank you, but I didn't need help," she croaked, shaking out her fur. "This weather simply isn't good for my old bones!" She laughed, smiling. "Where are my grandkits?"

Redflower glanced around, spotting her kits a few tail-lengths away, along with Tricklepelt. "Whitestream, Brightpool, Sharpclaw, come here!"

The three warriors quickly crossed the clearing, Tricklepelt following slightly awkwardly.

Cherrytail's eyes brightened. "You're all getting so old," she purred, touching her nose to each of them in turn. As her eyes landed on Sharpclaw, faint sadness clouded her gaze momentarily. "You look so much like your grandfather," she murmured, touching her tail-tip to his face.

Sharpclaw dipped his head. "It is an honor to look like him," he meowed proudly, tilting his head up.

Cherrytail's gaze flitted to Brightpool. "And you look just like your mother," she meowed warmly. "So beautiful."

Redflower felt warmth grow in her and she looked down, closing her eyes in bliss.

"Thank you," Brightpool meowed, smiling gently.

"And you, Whitestream." Cherrytail turned her gaze to her remaining grandkit. "I see you have found yourself a mate!"

The white tabby warrior blushed furiously, but Tricklepelt simply licked her ear affectionately.

"I hope so, someday," he meowed, smiling. Whitestream ducked her head into his chest, purring quietly.

Cherrytail turned back to Redflower and Dewclaw. "You have raised them well."

Redflower purred, dipping her head. "They have grown into strong warriors."

"I am very proud of them," Dewclaw added.

They fell into a peaceful silence, and Redflower felt warmth spread through her at seeing her family gathered together.

"Let the Gathering begin!"

She turned to see that Lionstar was perched on a branch of the great tree, along with Toadstar of ShadowClan, Grassstar of RiverClan, Rabbitstar of SkyClan, and Sedgestar of WindClan.

Dewclaw touched his nose to her ear before hurrying to the base of tree beside the other deputies.

Sedgestar cleared her throat. "I will go first, if it is alright with everyone." She glanced at the other leaders, who nodded in consent. "Fawnspots has kitted, and gave birth to three healthy kits."

"Fawnspots, Fawnspots!" Warm cheers erupted from all of the Clans- birth had become a very celebrated event after the Battle, after all of the deaths. ThunderClan alone had suffered over five deaths, including Poppyfrost, Hazeltail, and nearer the beginning of the epidemic that had attacked the Clans, Toadstep. They would have suffered more, if it hadn't been for Molespots and Foxleap, who found the cure just in time to save a dying Ambersky.

Sedgestar smiled. "That is all in WindClan." She stepped back, and Grassstar quickly stepped forward.

The RiverClan leader glanced down at them before beginning; "Tonight we welcome two new apprentices- Drypaw and Moonpaw."

"Drypaw, Moonpaw! Drypaw, Moonpaw!"

Redflower turned to see the two new apprentices puffing their chests proudly. Drypaw was a muscular sandy-brown tom with a white flash on his chest and Moonpaw a thick-furred silver she-cat. Both smiled broadly.

Rabbitstar quickly replaced Grassstar. "Larksong has kitted one kit, but he is very strong. Also, we have one new apprentice, Swallowpaw."

Swallowpaw, a brown tabby tom, tilting his head proudly as the Clans called his name, along with Larksong's.

Toadstar stepped forward, his dark brown pelt shining in the darkness. "ShadowClan have no news, other than that prey is plentiful and we thank StarClan for that."

Murmurs of agreement resounded in the clearing, and Redflower smiled; prey was, indeed, a blessing from StarClan in this season.

Finally, Lionstar stepped forward, his amber eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Tonight we announce many blessings. Firstly, we welcome two new apprentices, Greypaw and Mousepaw, kits of Orangeflight."

"Greypaw, Mousepaw!"

Redflower turned to see that the two apprentices were standing not that far away, beside Gingerpaw and Lilypaw, who nudged them playfully and voiced their congratulations.

"Also, we welcome a new warrior, Oakpelt."

Ambersky's single kit smiled, his broad face full of pride.

"And finally," Lionstar began, "we are pleased to announce that Seedflight and Snowfall are expecting another litter!"

Redflower's eyes widened.

_They didn't tell me!_

Happiness flooded over her for the two mates and she purred loudly.

"That is it for the gathering, return to your Clans!"

Cherrytail got up to leave, but Redflower stopped her. "Mother, I was wondering if perhaps… if perhaps you would like to come to ThunderClan with me."

Cherrytail tilted her head to the side. "Why in StarClan would I do that?"

Redflower shuffled her paws. "You're, well, getting older, and I would feel better if I could take care of you."

Cherrytail laughed, rolling her eyes. "Darling, I'll be fine. I don't plan on leaving you just yet."

Redflower dipped her head in acceptance. "If you ever change your mind, I'll be here."

Cherrytail smiled softly. "I know you will, Redflower. I love you."

"I love you to, mother."

Redflower touched her nose to her mother's briefly before turning and padding over to where the ThunderClan cats were gathering. Dewclaw approached her, tilting his head.

"What did she say?"

Redflower smiled gently. "She said that she wants to stay in SkyClan."

"I'm not surprised, she's a proud cat."

The two fell into step beside each other, and allowed themselves to fall behind the rest of the Clan.

Dewclaw turned to her, his eyes full of love. "You know that I'm very proud to be your mate, right?"

She smiled. "Of course I do. I could only ever find love like you once in a Blue Moon."

* * *

><p><strong>N'aw, I love this one! c: This placed second in the one-shot contest I believe. :) Go check out some of Spottedmoth123's other writing, it's awesome! <strong>

**Leafy x**


	3. Cherryflower and Red - The First Meeting

**I just felt the strong urge to write this. I'm not even sure why. So, here we have a one-shot from myself which is from Cherryflower's point of view and is based early on in Untold Secrets. I haven't proof-read as I'm lazy and it's not an actual chapter, but enjoy anyway.**

_**Cherryflower and Red - The First Meeting**_

* * *

><p>It was almost impossible to make a judgement as to where it was that the shadows of the forest met the expansive darkness of the night sky. If hadn't been for the light of the full moon, offering some sort of pale light, then the young warrior wasn't sure how she would've known where to put her paws.<p>

It was a dark night, but the fluffy ginger she-cat wasn't at all put off by the shadows; tonight would be her first gathering as a warrior! Bramblestar would announce her and her brother's warrior names in front of all of the clans. _Cherryflower, _she tested the name in her head once more, letting it echo around her head. _Cherryflower… Cherryflower. _Sometimes she'd believed that the day she received her warrior name would never come, she'd been an apprentice for so long and in the heat of the battle against the Dark Forest, she'd even questioned whether she'd live to become a warrior. But here she was, with her brother at her side, on her way to the gathering.

_Molespots, _that was the name that Bramblestar had chosen for him, a name that fitted him suitably. He walked beside her in silence, but the quiet grin that lit his face said everything. He wasn't perhaps as open in his acts of joy as Cherryflower was.

A few warriors kept tossing her odd looks, probably due to the fact that she was skipping along merrily, her tail flourishing from side to side and amber eyes bright. The cool night air stirred her fluffy ginger pelt, but the young warrior carried on regardless, whiskers twitching slightly.

The soft murmurs of her clanmates from in front of her and from behind carried lightly upon the wind and Cherryflower couldn't help but be put at ease by their presence. It had only been a short time since the Great Battle, but the clan were recovering, bit by bit. A soft purr rumbling from her chest, she lifted her head to the moonlit sky, allowing her gaze to sweep her surroundings. Although hardly visible in this dull light, the dark swathe of ShadowClan's pine forests could be seen. ThunderClan's deciduous trees had been smothered out of sight by WindClan's hills that cropped up behind them, but Cherryflower knew exactly where they were. Leaf-bare was at last grinding to a halt, the first signs of New-leaf starting to creep up on them. Cherryflower couldn't _wait _for New-leaf, it was by far her favourite season, a long-awaited release after the agony of a hard leaf-bare.

"Look, there's RiverClan," Molespots' murmur was soft, nosing his sister's side gently to claw her attention from wherever it had wandered to the patrol of cats emerging silently from the streams and marshes of RiverClan. Their pelts were dark and slick with moisture, glossy in the moonlight. Cherryflower couldn't help but find herself intrigued by the RiverClan way of life; she'd always had a deep-rooted fear of water, as most cats did, so she found the way in which RiverClan moved so effortlessly through the water, as if they had no fear at all.

"I wonder if Cloudypaw will be here tonight?" Cherryflower pondered out loud, her soft amber gaze searching the mass of pelts for grey-and-white fur and blue eyes. She'd met Cloudypaw and her sister, Goldenpaw, at the previous gathering and they'd quickly become friends. It didn't really matter to Cherryflower that they were from different clans, she loved making new friends and meeting new cats, it was so much fun! She gave a warm grin, "Just wait until they hear we got our warrior names before them."

Molespots rolled his eyes, giving a soft _mrrow _of amusement, "Well, of course we were going to be made warriors before them, feather-brain," he gave her a playful prod, "It was their first gathering last time, they're six moons younger than us."

"Still," there was a mischievous glint in her amber gaze.

She allowed her eyes return to the path ahead, where Bramblestar had begun to converse with Mistystar just before the tree-bridge. After a few moments of watching their lips move, Cherryflower's gaze flickered over Bramblestar as he gave a gracious nod, allowing Mistystar and her clan to cross the tree-bridge first. The young warrior let her gaze pick over the RiverClanners as they each crossed the tree-bridge, though there was always that one cat who decided it would be fun to swim. This time, it was Heronbeak.

Admittedly, her heart did sink a little when she didn't pick up the familiar pelts of Cloudypaw and Goldenpaw, but after a moment or so, she figured it would be a good excuse to talk to some other cats.

When the last of RiverClan at last spilled onto the gathering island, Bramblestar could at last take in a deep breath and become the first of ThunderClan to cross. With careful pawsteps, the dark brown tabby tom gave a sharp flick of his tail for his clanmates to follow. Squirrelflight was the second to leap nimbly onto the splintering log and trail after her leader. The rest of the clan were quick to follow.

It didn't take long before it was Cherryflower's turn. Inhaling a deep breath, the fluffy ginger she-cat forced herself to not dwell upon the dark waters of the lake below, instead she bunched her muscles and gave a leap, landing heavily upon the fallen log. After a brief moment of unbalance, she could draw in another breath and begin to pace forward.

The soft thud of pawsteps behind her alerted her that her brother was following. She was perhaps halfway across when her gaze mistakenly strayed from her paws to flickering, restless surface of the lake. She swallowed, halting in her tracks, _Dear StarClan, this scares me every time. _

"Don't worry about it," Molespots whispered softly, "Just look ahead and you'll be fine."

Summoning her courage, the she-cat followed her brother's words, slowly letting her soft amber gaze rise above to the gathering island ahead. Then, with pawsteps light as clouds, she at last began to move forwards, slowly edging closer and closer to the shore of the island.

Molespots was right behind her throughout, ready to catch her should she fall. She was grateful for her brother's support, giving a sheepish smile. There was that same tide of relief ready to greet her when she at last reached the end of the log and could spring onto the pebbled shore of the island. Stones clattered noisily beneath her and she released a deep breath, whiskers twitching.

Molespots landed lightly beside her, offering a supportive nudge, "See?"

Cherryflower flashed her brother a white-fanged grin, exchanging a glance with him before the pair of young warriors bounded forwards, bursting through the undergrowth and bundling into the main clearing.

They were met by bemused expressions all around. As ThunderClan filed into the clearing, cats began to peel off in all directions to share in conversations and catch up on gossip. It seemed RiverClan and ShadowClan were already here, they were just waiting on Onestar and the rest of WindClan.

For a moment, Cherryflower let her gaze pick over the cats before her, trying to make up her mind as to who might make an interesting conversation. There was one cat, a small ginger tom, who appeared to be a little lost, sat alone in the midst of her clanmates.

"Come on, let's go talk to him," she motioned to the ginger warrior, smiling softly, "He looks a bit lonely."

Molespots blinked back at her, "Afterwards maybe," he murmured, his gaze lifting to the Great Tree in the centre of the clearing, "It looks like the gathering might begin any moment now, WindClan have arrived."

Cherryflower followed her brother's gaze to the great branches of the tree, where Bramblestar, Mistystar, Blackstar and now, Onestar, were perched. The fluffy ginger she-cat hadn't even noticed the arrival of the fourth clan, but letting her gaze sweep the clearing, she found much of WindClan already settled, their gazes fixed upon their clan leader.

When WindClan's medicine cat, Kestrelflight, at last took his place amongst the roots of the Great Oak, the gathering could at last begin. In the space of a mere heartbeat, the whole clearing fell to a hush.

It was RiverClan who were the first to give their report. Mistystar drew in a deep breath and took a step forward before meowing with easy confidence and surprising volume, her words echoing throughout the clearing, "RiverClan are still recovering from the Great Battle," she began, "Our deputy, Reedwhisker, is still healing from an injured forepaw and whilst he recovers, Grasspelt has taken his place as deputy."

Murmurs passed throughout the clans and when a hush at last fell, Mistystar continued. All the while, Cherryflower sat perfectly still, bright-eyed and perky.

The gathering seemed to pass in slow motion, but after Mistystar gave her report, then Onestar and Blackstar, it was at last the turn of ThunderClan's leader. Cherryflower's gaze remained firmly fixed upon the dark brown tabby tom as he took a step forward, his amber gaze sweeping across the cats below.

"ThunderClan are healing from the losses of the Great Battle," Bramblestar began, his yowl reverberating throughout the clearing, "We mourn the losses of our fallen clanmates; Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, Mousefur and Firestar, they died so that we might live and we will never forget their brave actions," he lifted his head to the sky for a moment, as if searching the moonlit sky for the starry shapes of his former clanmates.

Cherryflower followed his gaze, letting her eyes explore the many stars that flecked the indigo sky, but the dark brown tabby tom soon resumed his report, "But life carries on, two of our apprentices have received their warrior names; Cherryflower and Molespots."

Her heart swelling in her chest, the fluffy ginger she-cat sat up tall, amber eyes brimming with pride in the pale moonlight. Flanking her right side, Molespots ducked his head sheepishly as the cries of all four clans rose into the cool night air. Cherryflower, unlike her brother, relished the support of the other clans, absorbing their cries like droplets of water upon her pelt.

"Cherryflower! Molespots! Cherryflower! Molespots!"

Bramblestar dipped his head, "That is all I have to share."

As the four clan leaders began to drop one by one from the branches of the Great Oak, the easy chatter resumed between the clans once more as friends greeted one another, exchanging news upon their personal lives. Molespots padded off to converse with a black WindClan tom he'd met at the previous clan, Crouchfoot.

Immersed in the soft words of the cats around her, Cherryflower rose to her paws to contribute to her own conversation. Cloudypaw and Goldenpaw weren't here, but that didn't mean she couldn't talk to anyone, she'd make some new friends, starting with that ginger tom she'd seen alone earlier.

It took a moment for her eyes to survey the clearing and pick out the ShadowClan warrior's bright pelt, but when her gaze at last landed upon him, she found him amongst company, a ShadowClan she-cat with a creamy-coloured pelt.

Cherryflower gave her whiskers a brisk shake, the smile not leaving her face, _Oh well, I'll find someone else. _She gave a flourish of her tail, preparing to pad off in the direction of where RiverClan were massed, talking amongst themselves. But it was a stirring in the undergrowth nearby that caught her attention.

The fluffy ginger she-cat blinked, her amber gaze trailing to the fern fronds and sprigs of bracken that cropped up in the shade of the oak trees and for a moment she was sure she glimpsed a pair of eyes. _What in StarClan's name?_ Frowning, she cast a glance over her shoulder, _did anyone else see that?_

It appeared not. Most cats were involved in their own conversations, paying little attention to the world around them. After a moment's contemplation, the ginger she-cat's gaze returned to the undergrowth, _Hmm… I'm going to see who it is._

Tentatively, with caution flickering behind her soft amber gaze, she padded to the edge of the clearing, letting her gaze reach out into the shadows of the undergrowth. For a moment it seemed all was still, that was until she heard the faint, but unmistakeable thud of pawsteps. She had wondered before if it could simply be a squirrel or some sort of prey, but the pawsteps betrayed that. They were a cat's pawsteps; that was certain.

Cherryflower drew in a deep breath, trying to settle the nervous fluttering in her chest. It was only curiosity that kept her from walking away; she had to find out who it was hiding in the undergrowth and what they were doing.

She inhaled softly before at last pushing through the fern fronds and soaking herself in the shadows. Her expanding pupils slowly made sense of the shadows before her, allowing her to press on without a fear of walking into a tree or into a bramble thicket. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect; perhaps this was just a clan cat who'd snuck to the gathering? Maybe they hadn't been invited, but decided to go anyway? Or maybe it was a rogue.

Either way, she was determined to find out.

Pawsteps light as clouds, she carried herself close to the ground, where she was less likely to be spotted. Bramble tendrils and thorns clawed at her side, but she blinked it off with a twitch of the whiskers. Ahead of her she distinguished the definite thud of pawsteps and rustling of leaves. It was all of a sudden that it stopped.

Cherryflower halted in her tracks, her ears pricked forward and pupils wide. _Are they still there? _After a moment's hush, she drew in a deep breath and at last dared to call out, "Who is it? Who's there?"

She didn't get a response immediately. With baited breath, she crept forward a further few steps and wriggled underneath a bramble thicket before repeating, "Is there someone there?" she paused, then added, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Her words hung in the air. Again there was no response.

Heaving a sigh, the fluffy ginger she-cat lowered her head, _mouse-dung, I must've imagined it. Either that or they left._

She stood perfectly still for a further few moments, then she went to turn back; she might as well return to her clan or Molespots might start wondering where she was.

That was when she saw him.

It only took a moment or so to identify to that this was no clan cat standing before her, his pelt was far too glossy and his belly too well rounded for a clan cat in leaf-bare, the shadows clung to his pelt, making it difficult to decide what colour his pelt was, but his eyes were amber and the brightest she'd ever seen. Perhaps it was the contrast between the darkness and the amber of his eyes that made them appear so bright, but they seemed to glow nonetheless.

Fear danced behind those bright amber orbs and he shied away a little, his ears flattened against his head as he dropped to a crouch, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he choked out, not meeting her gaze, "I just wanted to see where all the wild cats were going, I didn't mean any harm, please don't hurt me. _Please._"

With his paws over his head and his soft pleading it was hard not to feel sorry for him. He looked to be about the same age as Cherryflower, perhaps a little older. After a soft exhale, her gaze softened and she motioned with a flick of her tail for him to rise, "It's okay, I won't hurt you, you don't have to do that."

The young tom looked absolutely bewildered. There was no doubt that he'd heard the same stories of the clans as most non-clan cats had, how they supposedly ate trespassers and collected the bones of their enemies. Cherryflower had absolutely no idea how those tales had come about, but if a non-clan cat had heard about the clans, it would almost be definitely be from those stories.

Slowly the tom rose, but his gaze was nervous and he refused to meet Cherryflower's, his eyes fixing themselves upon his paws. As Cherryflower's pupils grew more adjusted to the shadow, she could at last distinguish the colour of his pelt, a dark reddish ginger colour.

"Y-You're not going to kill me?" he whimpered, eyes wide.

Cherryflower scoffed, "Why in StarClan's name would I kill you?"

The reddish ginger tom looked a little confused, probably wondering what StarClan was, Cherryflower decided. But she didn't have the time to explain complicated matters such as that of their deceased warrior ancestors. Sitting up taller, she gave a flick of her tail, her gaze whisking over him, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The reddish tabby tom swallowed, the fear starting to melt in his amber gaze, but the caution lingered, "My name's Red," he murmured, his eyes resting upon his paws, "I live with my house-folk at the farm."

It took Cherryflower more than a heartbeat to realise Red was referring to the horseplace. _So that's what kittypets call it._

"I was just curious," he shifted uncomfortably, tail tip twitching and his body language reading unease at the whole situation, "My house-folk… They don't let me out very much and I… I saw the wild cats crossing the tree to the island," he swallowed again, "I just wanted to see what they were doing, I'll never come back again, I promise, I just wanted to do something myself, an adventure I suppose," his gaze at last rose to Cherryflower, anxiety pooling in his bright amber gaze.

_I could tell him why we're here? _The thought suddenly occurred to her and she let her eyes wash over him before coming to a decision, _I suppose there's no harm in it, it might stop him from coming back again; the clans certainly won't be pleased if they find out a kittypet's been watching them. _She let a soft sigh into the cool air, watching as her breath billowed into little clouds before she spoke, "This is where we gather every full moon," she told him, "It's where we share our news with the other clans."

Red blinked back at her, slowly absorbing the words. He sat up a little, a tiny flicker of curiosity entering his amber gaze, "Clans?" he echoed, "You mean you don't just live in one big group?"

Cherryflower could at last give a chuckle, "One big group? Do you know how chaotic that would be? No," she gave a shake of the head, "There are four clans, I'm part of ThunderClan; we live in the forest. Each clan has their own territory around the lake."

"Wow," the dark reddish tom breathed, growing in confidence, "So you hunt and stuff?"

The fluffy ginger she-cat nodded, "Of course, we wouldn't survive otherwise," aware that the clans might be leaving the gathering soon, she cast a glance over her shoulder, her ears straining to try and detect voices.

Red's eyes were wide with awe, "That's amazing," his eyes met hers, "You must be so brave."

Cherryflower shuffled her paws sheepishly, "Not really, I'm just a normal cat."

The dark reddish ginger tom shook his head, "Oh no, I'd never be able to do that, it'd be too hard"-

The ThunderClan warrior cut him off, brushing her tail to his jaws, "Look, I think you need to leave now, the clans will be leaving soon and I'm not sure how they'll feel if they find out you were here," she told him honestly, tail flourishing from side to side.

Red slowly nodded, the anxiety resurfacing in his gaze once more. His eyes briefly strayed to the undergrowth behind him, through which you could eventually find yourself on the pebbled island shore, "You mean, you're not going to tell them I was here?"

"I see no need to."

The young tom blinked graciously, though he didn't seem to quite believe the ginger she-cat's words. He at last managed to stutter out the words, "T-Thank you… Cherry… Cherryflower?" he struggled to recall her name.

The fluffy ginger she-cat nodded warmly when he got it right and he gave a sheepish grin. After a moment of hesitation, the tom at last rose to his paws, his gaze meeting hers, "Thank you," smiling awkwardly he gave a dip of the head, and then, just like that, he was gone; scampering away into the undergrowth.

Cherryflower found her gaze lingering in the direction he'd left. She had to blink to at last tear away her focus and rise to her paws. Inhaling a deep breath, she at last began to make her way back to the main clearing, crossing back upon herself.

When she finally emerged from the undergrowth and into the pale moonlight, she was quickly greeted by her brother. The brown-and-cream tom's gaze was flecked with concern, "Where'd you go? You just disappeared."

The ginger she-cat didn't meet his gaze, her eyes straying to where the ThunderClan gathering party where mulling nearby, "I... I thought I saw something," she murmured absently, "But it was nothing."

The spotted warrior looked a little reluctant to believe her words, but he eventually shrugged it off. Giving a sigh, he muttered softly, "Come on then," he nosed her to her paws, his gaze lifting to where Bramblestar was stood, giving a nod, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>I do adore Cherryflower and Red. You've probably all mostly forgotten about Red, none of you realised he's actually reappeared in the allegiances of Dark Skies. ;O; So, yes, he will be making many more future appearances. I'm actually considering writing a short story, a sort of novella like thing, about him, he has a really interesting life. Gotta love him really.<strong>

**Leafy x**


End file.
